


Light in the Dark

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Carlos is a Dork, Carlos is the Beauty, Cecil Has A Third Eye, Cecil Has Tentacles, Cecil is the Beast, Confused Carlos, Human Cecil Palmer, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lonely Cecil Palmer, M/M, Past Steve Carlsberg/Cecil Palmer, Tags May Change, doctor! carlos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Carlos is bored of his life as the village medic, so he takes his yearly trip. Only he ends up somewhere he never should have known.Prince Cecil Palmer is cursed and knows there's no way to reverse it. To prevent anyone from getting hurt, he holed himself away. But when a beautiful man stumbles into his castle, he is unsure what to do. He cannot let this man leave because who knows who he'll tell but he cannot let him stay out of fear of hurting him. He doesn't dare hope that this is the one who can break his curse, for who could ever learn to love a beast?aka the Beauty and the Beast AU that no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter’s night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman’s ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_ **

 

Carlos liked his life. Well it was alright. He had structure. He always knew what to expect.  Day after day, year after year. The only upside to his year was the medical convention that was held in a two that was a two day’s ride away. He always looked forward to it. A meeting of minds in a way. Carlos had grown bored of the repetition. Yes, it was safe; but it was so...boring. He wasn’t getting excited about his work anymore. He wished for a spark of excitement. Just a taste really. The convention is fast approaching, three days time. He liked to get there a day early so he could get a good room at the inn, as it filled up quickly. Today was the day that he set out. Packing didn’t take long,as Carlos didn’t have a lot of material possessions. Soon enough, he was on the road and heading down the familiar past.

 

The trip is uneventful for the first third of the way there. Then came the forest. A forest that had never been there before. Either that or he just never really payed attention. Sighing, Carlos clicks his tongue to urge his horse onward. There wasn’t another way into town so into the mysterious forest it was. 

 

The forest wasn’t to bad at first, but the deeper he got, the darker it became. The trees were bare and there was likely bats in some of them.

 

It started to rain and that was just his luck, wasn’t it? He kept going for a while but as it was getting dark, the rain picked up. There was no way that he was going to get through this storm tonight. He needed to find shelter. He looks around, seeing a building looming in the distance. Carlos hoped that whomever lived there would be kind enough to let him wait out the storm. 

 

When he gets close to the building, Carlos realized it was a castle. An old falling apart castle, but a castle nonetheless. It looked abandoned so hopefully it was. Carlos trekked up to the door, tying the horse to a tree. He slowly makes his way to the heavy oak doors and push them open. They creak loudly and Carlos winces. 

 

“Hello?” He calls, hearing the echo.

  
  
  


Cecil watches the stranger approach, legs crossed as he held himself up on a group of tentacles. He had been asleep but hus ever awake third eye sensed the new comer. It had woken him. What did this human want? Was he a spy? Was he an idiot who sought to slaughter the mythical beast? Humans were idiotic. Cecil moved forward a bit, slithering across the ceiling like a spider. He caught a glimpse of brown hair and a stark white coat. Interesting….. He would wait and see what happens before deciding to strike. 

  
  
  


Carlos slowly walks around the cold dark room. The building was beautiful, even after it had been weathered away by rain and wind. The stones were smooth but cracked. There was a rose carved in every other stone. Delicately done. He moves on to the next room. It was once a beautiful ballroom. Carlos moves across the floor, his shoes echoing off the tile. He stands in the middle of the floor and looks around. 

  
  


Cecil crouches in the rafters, getting a better look at the man. He was tall and had a square jaw. It was a beautiful man. Then he hears movement, drawing his eyes across the room. It was that blasted candlestick. He cursed. That thing was always causing problems. Before anything could come of it, Cecil drops down, raising to his full height, tentacles spreading around him.

  
  


Carlos hears scraping and turns to see a…. _ candelabra?  _ Coming towards him.

 

“What…?” He makes his way over and kneels. The candle lights on it’s own.

 

“Hello!” The candle has a gentle feminine voice. 

 

Carlos was about to answer when he hears a loud thud behind him. He jumps up, spooked. He turns around quickly. His eyes widen behind his glasses. The man-no. Not a man. The  _ creature  _ was humanoid, with white hair and-as much as Carlos hated to admit it- beautiful violet eyes. His pale skin was decorated with light purple tattoos of tentacles that moved across his skin. In the middle of his forehead was a third eye. But it wasn’t a normal eye. This one glowed dangerously. Carlos took a step back nervously and got a full view of the man. He wasn’t standing on the floor. He was being held up by a swarm of black and purple tentacles. It was horrifying and beautiful at the same time.

 

“So.” The man’s voice was smooth like honey, deep and mesmerising. “You’re the mortal dumb enough to enter the Beast’s lair.”

 

“What-” Carlos takes another step back, feeling the urge to run away but had the feeling that he wouldn’t get far. “I was just looking for a place to stay out of the rain.” He forces out. 

 

“So you decided to trespass?” The man crosses his right leg over his left as if he were sitting at a desk, and clasped his hands. 

 

“In my defense, it is pretty run down so I assumed it was empty.” Carlos protests. 

 

One of the tentacles shot out and wraps around his body, pinning his arms to his sides. It squeezes a little and Carlos lets out a noise of shock as he is jerked into the air, his glasses falling off of his face.

 

“Do you know what happens to those who don't follow the rules Peanut?”

 

“My name is Carlos.” Carlos says, groaning in pain as his body is squeezed. The appendage probably could pop his head off.

 

“I. Don't. Care.” The man growls, letting go and causing Carlos to fall onto the tile, hitting his head. He looks up as the man looms over him. 

 

“If you're going to kill me you might as well get it over with.” Carlos says, not moving. His head was pounding from where he hit it but he wasn't going to die with his eyes closed. 

 

“I'm not going to kill you.” The hesitation in the man's voice confused Carlos. “I'm not a monster.” He seemed to be having an argument with himself, Carlos thought. 

 

“Then what are you going to do with me?”

 

The man leaned down and Carlos jerked back on instinct, hitting his head again. He cursed under his breath. “You are going to be a prisoner. That is what happens when you trespass.”

 

“I think I'd rather you kill me.” Carlos says, narrowing his eyes. He feels something wrap around his wrists and looks down. A smaller tentacle was holding his hands together. Although it was smaller, it was just as strong as the others. He could feel it biting in to his skin. There would definitely be a bruise later. “Let me go!” He demands. Yet another tentacle slapped over his mouth. 

 

“You talk to much.” The man retorts and was suddenly standing upright. Carlos was pulled up and off the floor by his hands. They left the ballroom and started up a winding staircase. A tower maybe? 

 

Carlos was thrown into a room with a high window. He rubs his wrists,glaring at the monster. 

 

“How long are you going to keep me here?”

 

“Forever.” The man answers nonchalantly.

 

“If I'm to be stuck here what am I supposed to call you? Or does Monster suffice?”

 

The man's eyes flash bright. “ **I am not a monster** .” He snarls.

 

Carlos gazes at him. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecil isn't in the chapter except for the very end but you do get a peek at his past!

Carlos didn't move for at least five minutes after the man had stormed off. The violet eyes were burned into his brain. He wondered if anyone would miss him. Pulling himself to a standing position, he walks to the window and looked out, his fingers spread across the cold stone of the wall. It looked like the rain bad finally stopped.  He couldn't help but wonder if the man planned to kill him. Eternal imprisonment was a bit harsh for a simple mistake but it wasn't like Carlos was going to tell  _ him _ that. He leans over the window sill, judging the height when he hears the door open and he hurries away from the window, pressing into the corner. Light suddenly floods the room. 

 

Carefully moving forward, Carlos sees that it's the candle from earlier. 

 

“Hello there.” She says.

 

“You're a talking candle!” Carlos blurts.

 

The candle laughs. “My name is Josie. Everyone calls me Old Woman Josie. Come with me sir. I will show you to your room.”

 

“My room?” 

 

“Yes of course your room! You don’t want to stay up here do you?”

 

“No but what about that guy? The big scary one that has no sense of personal space?” Carlos babbles a little.

 

“Oh don’t mind him. He’s just in one of his moods. He’s really a kind and caring man.”

 

Carlos snorts a laugh. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

 

“Sometimes first impressions aren’t always the best.” Josie points out, 

 

“Pretty bad impression when a horrifying monster rips you off the ground.” Carlos mutters.

 

Josie gives him a disapproving look but turns back around. “Come along now.” She hops down the staircase, the movements echoing loudly against the stone. 

 

Carlos couldn’t help but look around for the scary man with the beautiful eyes. He wondered if he was really going to be killed. The man could easily do it, obviously, so why hadn’t he? Maybe this was all a sick game. Perhaps he is being toyed with until he drives himself insane and kill himself. Or maybe he’d be held as some kind of slave- No. He refused to finish that thought. 

 

Looking up, Carlos finds himself standing in front of a heavy oak door that was inlaid with gold and silver designs. A moon inside an eye was branded in the center of the door at eye level. He reaches up and touches it gently. The symbol was warm to the touch and Carlos drew his hand back in shock. He looks at his fingertips. There was a small burn across all four fingertips. 

 

“What the hell?” He asked aloud.  

 

“Are you coming?” Josie asked from the floor. 

 

“Right. Of course.”

 

Carlos opens the door and steps into the room.  It was spacious; with a large window on the wall opposite the door. The bed was cherrywood, and huge. The bed was dressed with a dark green blanket and a canopy. The same eye was burned into the bedposts. A large white armoire stands opposite the bed. It was tall and elegant, made of Oak and painted white. He approaches it and reaches out.

 

“No touching!” A shrill voice says.

 

Carlos jerks back in surprise. “What-”

 

“Now Maureen, that’s not how we greet people here.” Josie scolds. 

 

“Maureen? Josie? What is going on here? Why does the furniture have human names? How are you even sentient?”

 

“He doesn’t know the story?” The armoire-Maruen as it seems- asks Josie.

 

“I was just getting to it.”  Josie says, sounding exasperated.

 

“What about the master-”

 

“That crazy asshole keeping me here? Yeah. I met him.”

 

Both objects gasped loudly as if he kicked a puppy.  

 

“He can’t talk that way about the master!” Maureen hisses. 

 

“I can and I will. Now will someone please tell me what is going on here?” Carlos demands. 

 

“Hush you. Sit and listen.”

 

Carlos didn’t see room to argue, so he drops oh-so-gracefully into a sitting position on the floor. He looks up, feeling kinda weird for talking to a dresser. 

 

“Okay.” He prompts.

 

“Our master-along with everyone here- were human at one point-do not interrupt.” 

 

Carlos sheepishly closed his mouth, his ears pinkening a little. 

 

“Our master fell in love and for a while everything was perfect. The prince was head over heels for this lord. Until the lord broke his heart. He was a cruel man who only had one thing on his mind. But our master wouldn’t give in to the lord’s urges. The lord became angry and lashed out. He told no one but his sister Abigail.” Josie pauses. “The princess didn’t believe him. She had feelings for the lord as well. C-The master had no one to turn to and so he drew away from everyone. Because we weren’t there for him….The lord ended up marrying the princess and our master fell into a heart broken rage. He became cruel. It was terrifying. So he was cursed. As was the rest of us. He has to find love- True Love- by his twenty first year or we will all be cursed. For all time.” 

 

Carlos is quiet for a good minute before opening his mouth.

 

“If he’s the monster, why are the rest of you punished? And who was this lord anyway? And why is he holding me captive instead of just killing me?”

 

“He is not a monster!” Both object shout in unison. 

 

Carlos stared at them in disbelief. “You can keep saying that but I don’t know if I believe it.”

 

“Josie, why did you bring him here? He’s horrible-” Maureen says bluntly but was interrupted by the door opening and in strutted a clock without a face. 

 

“So what’s this one’s name?” Carlos asks, looking at it curiously. 

 

“Faceless Old Woman.” Josie greets. 

 

“The master isn’t going to like this Josie.” The clock scolds. “Just wait until he finds out.”

 

“Or maybe he will be happy because we have a chance now!” Josie hisses. 

 

“Does he know you brought that man to  _ this  _ room?”

 

The room gets quiet and Carlos looks around from his spot on the floor. “What’s wrong with this room?”

 

“You brought him here and didn’t tell him?” If the clock had a face, Carlos was sure she would be giving the candelabra a death glare.

 

“I’m in the process of it!” Josie exclaims. 

 

“What. Is. Wrong. With. This. Room?”Carlos asks again, impatiently. He picked himself up off of the floor and leaned against the bedpost. 

 

Both Josie and Faceless Old Woman-as she was called- turned towards him.

 

‘This was the lord’s room.” The words came out as a whisper.

 

“The lord? The one that caused this whole mess?” Carlos’ voice echoed in the high ceiling.

 

“It was the only room that wasn’t destroyed and I wasn’t going to leave you in a cell.” Josie defends herself. 

 

“Okay...can I at least know this guy’s name?”

 

“His name is Lord Steve Carlsberg.” The name seemed to hang in the air. 

 

“And the big scary guy?”

 

“If he wanted you to know, he would tell you.” The clock snapped.

 

“Oh don’t mind her. She is extremely protective of the Master. She practically raised him.” Josie whispers.

 

“I don’t mean to offend. But I am being held here against my will so I apologize if I am not the best company.” Carlos says, sitting on the bed and drawing his knees up. The bed was plush so Carlos sank into it a little. 

 

The three objects look at each other silently as the human on the bed sighed heavily. He pulls his coat tighter around his shoulders and closes his eyes. Maybe he could starve to death in a few days? Statistically speaking it would take ten days to die of dehydration but that seemed like a horrible way to go. Maybe he could escape. He looked up and glances at the window. Of course there was the chance of being caught. Part of him wished that the ‘Master’ had just offed him. 

 

There was a shrill noise and Josie and Faceless Old Woman gasped and hurried out of the room. Carlos laid back before curling up on his side. He stares blankly at the wall opposite him and bites his lip. He sighs and resists the urge to scream. It would do him no good. He was a doctor. He was a smart man. He could figure this out. Escape was possible, save for the scary evil octopus man with the pretty eyes-  _ Carlos focus! You don’t have time to be attracted to your captor!  _ He scolds himself. The room was slowly getting darker, meaning the sun was setting. Then his stomach growled, reminding him how hungry he was. Would the Master even let him eat? There was a loud banging on his door, making him jump and nearly fall. 

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Oh that’s the Master.” Maureen supplies. “I know his knock.”   
  


“Open the door!”

 

“What do you want?” Carlos demands, not opening the door.

 

“You will eat dinner with me.”

 

“I will do no such thing.”

 

“You will do as I order you!”

 

“Excuse me if I don’t want to have dinner with the monster holding me captive!” Carlos yells back.

 

“Fine. Then STARVE!”

 

“I’d rather starve to death than eat with a monster like you.” Carlos retorts, but is only answered by a loud thud and the door groaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the updates are a bit slow. I started college last week

**Author's Note:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short but it's just a kickstarter. I promise the next chapters will be longer


End file.
